Las bromas y sus consecuencias
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Bromas, parece que nadie comprende lo que eso significa, como tampoco saben quienes las hacen las consecuencias que pueden tener. Chico Bestia y Kid Flsh tendrán que descubrirlo por las malas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER****: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE ESOS MALVADOS QUE NUNCA TERMINARON LA SERIE ¬¬, Y LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, NO ME PAGAN NI UN CENTAVO ¬¬.**

**RESUMEN****: CHICO BESTIA Y KID FLASH LE HACEN UNA BROMA POR EL DÍA DE INOCENTES A RAVEN Y JINKS RESPECTIVAMENTE, Y ESTO ENFURECE A LAS CHICAS, QUE JURAN VENGARSE DE ELLOS CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE, ¿APRENDERÁN SU LECCIÓN LOS CHICOS? O ¿SUFRIRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS? LEANLO PARA SABERLO.**

**LAS BROMAS Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

-por favor Rave tienes que perdonarme- decía un joven llamado chico bestia en ese día soleado mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tratando de alcanzar a su "amiga".

-no me digas Rave- dijo la chica.

-lo dejo de hacer si me perdonas- trato de negociar él.

-aunque me pidas perdón por el resto de mi vida, no lo haré, es lo último que te aguanté-

-Pero Rave ¡es el día de los inocentes! ¡Fue una broma!-

-una broma de mal gusto- contestó enojada.

-¿Cómo una pequeña e inocente broma te puede enojar así?- dijo el chico.

-¿pequeña e inocente broma? ¡¿PEQUEÑA E INOCENTE BROMA?! ¡Me engañaste!- gritó, liberando un poco de su poder, rompiendo varios postes de luz- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-

-es cierto, no entiendo porque te pones así, si no te afecta en nada, todo era una mentira- dijo él.

-¿no me afecta en nada?-susurró Raven- ¿pues sabes qué? ¡Llévate tu tonta y estúpida broma a otra parte! Y de paso desaparece de mi vista ¡no te quiero ver nunca más!- y se marchó levitando dejando a un joven confundido y ¿porqué no? Triste.

Mientras tanto, otro joven apuesto pero con un ojo morado también caminaba por las mismas calles pero a diferencia del primero, no era para convencer a otra persona, si no que vagaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, claro que no era muy silencioso que digamos pues lo hacia en voz alta, haciendo que las personas que estaban por ahí lo miraran como un loco, el nombre de este chico era Kid Flash y ahora veremos que es lo que pasa por su cabeza:

-no entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se molestará tanto?, si solo fue una broma- dijo recordando como sucedió todo.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Estaban Kid Flash y Jinx en la cocina de la torre de los titanes del este, (N/A: debo aclarar que ambos forman parte de los jóvenes titanes del este ya que no se me ocurría otra forma para que sean compañeros de equipo) se veía al pobre chico (N/A: ¿pobre? ¿De donde se me ocurrió eso?) Tratando de convencer a su compañera que acepte el regalo que con tanto esmero preparó, veamos como le va:

-Jinx querida ¡vamos! Lo escogí especialmente para ti- dijo él.

-ya te dije que no, jamás aceptaría nada que venga de tu parte, quien sabe que contendrá esa cosa- dijo ella.

-¡no es nada malo!, me costó tiempo valioso encontrar el indicado para ti- volvió a tratar.

-primero que nada ¿Por qué rayos me compraste un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños- dijo la joven.

-eso no importa, simplemente tenía ganas de comprarle algo a mi mejor amiga, se que te gustará- seguía tratando el chico.

-si lo acepto ¿me dejarás en paz?- preguntó ella.

-SIP, lo prometo- respondió él.

-de acuerdo- dijo la chica y agarró la caja, pero al abrirla se encontró con la maravillosa sorpresa que era un sostén rosado (N/A: encima ¬¬) lo que había dentro.

-¿me compraste un sostén?- gritó ella súper enojada.

-eso solo es el principio, mira mas adentro- dijo Flash dando una gran sonrisa que presagiaba algo malo, lastima que Jinx no presto mucha atención a ella.

Jinx un poco confundida por lo dicho acercó su cara al interior de la caja solo para que derepente la caja explotara, al disiparse el humo se encontró con que su cara estaba manchada de algo negro y oloroso, aun más enojada que antes posó su mirada para ver como su "amigo" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ¡día de los inocentes! Y se largaba a reír.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-vamos, solo era una pequeña e inocente broma- respondió él teniendo a cambio un buen golpe directo en su ojo izquierdo hecho por ella antes de marcharse de allí.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?- dijo al aire pero por no mirar por donde iba chocó con alguien.

-auch- al caer de sentón al suelo.

-¿Kid Flash?- dijo el otro.

-¿Chico Bestia?- preguntó al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la cara de su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron al unísono.

-yo, pues hace un rato estaba tratando que Raven me perdone por una broma que le hice- dijo Chico Bestia.

-a mi me paso algo parecido, le hice una broma a Jinx pero parece que no lo tomó bien-

-¿por eso tienes el ojo morado?- interrogó el Chico verde y al ver asentir al otro dijo- ¿Quién las entiende? ¿Qué acaso no entienden lo que significa el día de los inocentes?-

-pues parece que no, pero ¿Cómo se pueden enojar por algo tan insignificante?-

-solo fue una broma- dijo el otro.

-no nos comprenden- dijo beast boy. (N/A: creo que así se escribía).

-no saben apreciar una broma, no tienen sentido del humor- dijo Flash.

-¡mujeres!- gritaron al unísono.

En otro lugar, más concretamente en la habitación de una joven titán, se veía a una joven de cabellos y ojos violáceos, romper o derretir con sus poderes todo lo que había ahí mientras gritaba:

-¡estúpido Chico Bestia! Y pensar que por un segundo me lo creí, ¡que tonta soy!- decía arrojándose en la cama tratando de resistir las lagrimas que querían salir- pero te juro que me la pagarás ¡TE LO JURO!- y con esto ultimo dicho se quedó dormida.

En otra habitación pero en otro lugar estaba una joven que también era titán se sacaba toda la pintura que tenía en la cara con una toalla y gritaba a los cuatro vientos- ¡me las pagarás Kid Flash! ¡LO JURO!- y así se acomodo en la cama e intento dormir tratando de olvidar lo sucedido a la vez que tramaba una forma de vengarse.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, SE ME OCURRIÓ EN UN MOMENTO MIENTRAS ESTABA VIENDO MI NOVELA, ME ESFORZÉ MUCHO EN HACERLA YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE LOS JOVENES TITANES. SI DE VERDAD LES GUSTÓ DEJEN UN REVIEWS. LO CONTINUARÉ TAN PRONTO TENGA DOS.**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo nuevo cap, quiero agradecer porque recibí mas reviews de los que pedí, por eso actualizo pronto, personalmente no me gusto este capitulo pero eso lo decidirán ustedes. También quiero dar gracias por los consejos que me dieron, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por mejorar. Ya no los entretengo más, lean no más.**

**CAPITULO 2: LA VENGANZA PERFECTA**

Otro día se alzaba en la ciudad de Jump City, nos localizamos en la torre T, más específicamente en el cuarto de una joven titán, donde nuestra dulce Raven (N/A: claro, si ella es dulce yo soy flaca) se despertaba por fin después de dormir por un día casi completo. Al abrir sus ojos inmediatamente recordó los hechos ocurridos en el día anterior, haciéndola sentir triste, pero veamos nosotros que fue lo que hizo Chico Bestia ayer:

**-FLASH BACK-**

Estaban Chico Bestia y Raven en la sala de la torre, ella preparándose un té de hiervas y él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Raven.

-¿Qué, que?- contestó Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- pregunto impaciente..

-Solo miraba lo bella que estas hoy-respondió él.

Raven al escuchar esto se sonrojo pero logró ocultarlo tapándose con su capa y contesto con su acostumbrado sarcasmo:

-Vaya no lo había notado, Chico Bestia estoy vestida como todos los días-

-Si, pero hoy tienes algo especial, no se pero estas mas deslumbrante- comentó él.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo ella.

-Claro, ¿alguien te dijo lo maravillosa que eres?- volvió a elogiar él.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué te traes?- interrogo ella cansada de oír piropos.

-¡Nada! Solo me parecía bueno decirte lo que pienso-

-Pero tu nunca haces eso al menos que sea por un motivo especial, responde ¿Qué quieres?- demando.

-Ah Rave, que desconfianza la tuya, ¿Qué acaso no puedo decirte que estas bonita?-dijo el chico.

-Tu solo me halagas cuando quieres pedirme algo- contesto la chica.

-Este… bien, me descubriste, quiero que me acompañes a la plaza-expreso al fin él.

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Cómo para que? ¡Para pasear!-grito el joven.

-No quiero, tengo que meditar-dijo la titán.

-¡Vamos! Solo por hoy, y no te vuelvo a contar chistes por el resto de la semana-prometió Chico Bestia.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea dos semanas y quiero ir también a la librería- negocio ella.

-¡si señora!- y la toma del brazo llevándola al parque literalmente volando. Una vez allí se sientan en un banco mirando como los niños juegan en los columpios, pero luego de un rato, Raven se harta de estar en silencio.

-Chico Bestia ¿para eso me trajiste? ¿Para quedarnos mirando como unos mocosos juegan?-dijo enojada.

-No, en realidad tenía algo que decirte, por eso te traje aquí-respondió él.

-Dime-hablo ella.

-Es algo que vengo pensando hace tiempo, no se como te lo tomes pero Raven tu me gustas-dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Raven sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-¡Caíste! ¡Día de los inocentes!- gritó riéndose.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¿Cómo pudiste?- le dice para inmediatamente salir hecha una furia, al ver a la chica marchándose, Beast boy se levanta también para seguirla y pedirle perdón al ver que se enojo por eso aunque no entendiera el motivo para ponerse así por una simple broma (N/A: eso piensa el ¬¬) y es aquí cuando nosotros ya sabemos que ocurre después.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-y yo que me lo creí, que ilusa, pero eso no importa, lo importante ahora es vengarme y tengo el plan perfecto- dice mientras se para y agarra un libro de la librería que tiene en su habitación y se lo pone a leer., encontrando lo que buscaba.

**POSIMA PARA VENGARZE**

**-solo para chicas-**

**Esta poción es para vengarte de un chico que te haya herido física o mentalmente. Es especial para aquellas que desean lograr que la persona haga todo lo que quieras. **

**INGREDIENTES: **

**1 flor de maravilla (familia tapetes)**

**Polvo hecho con raíz de unicornio**

**½ litro de almizcle**

**20 gr. de melisa**

**Panela (un bloque)**

**Agua (medio litro)**

**PREPARACIÓN:**

**Verter en un caldero el agua y el almizcle, hervir por 15 minutos y luego agregar la flor y el polvo, dejar que se caliente por 5 minutos y echar la melisa y la panela. Dejar que se cocine todo por otros 30 minutos y luego agregar un cabello del chico del cual quieras vengarte, al terminar la poción dásela para que la tome. Hará efecto después de 1 hora.**

**RESULTADOS:**

**Lo que hace la poción cumple como un suero de la verdad con un toque de poción de amor, no podrá rehusarse ni revertir el embrujo, el hechizo desaparecerá tan pronto la persona se de cuenta de su error y pida disculpas. **

Era sencillamente perfecto, Chico Bestia no sabría en lo que se había metido al engañarla de esa forma y ahora lo pagaría caro.

Mientras tanto en la torre T del este, Jinx se despertaba también pero de un sueño no tan profundo. Ella recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido el dia anterior y tomando un libro de hechizos se encontró con uno que era el que buscaba:

**HECHIZO DE LOS DESEOS**

**-para todas las personas-**

**Este hechizo es para que se cumplan tus deseos. Lo debes hacer a la luz de la luna si o si y durante la preparación debes decir: luna, madre de la noche que mi soledad acompaña concede los deseos que mi felicidad empañan, hazlos realidad, concédeme esa dicha, ese gozo madre luna.**

**INGREDIENTES:**

**Agua de río (medio litro)**

**Una rosa blanca**

**Una rosa roja**

**Polvo de luna**

**Una piedra con tu nombre**

**Una hoja de árbol con tu deseo escrito**

**PREPARACIÓN:**

**Mezclas las rosas con el agua y el polvo de luna y lo pones a hervir, de eso haces un perfume y se lo hechas a la piedra y a la hoja, y también a ti misma, luego dices el conjuro una vez mas y esperar 1 hora para que haga efecto..**

**RESULTADO:**

**El deseo que pediste se cumplirá en un 100%, al menos que tenga que ver con el amor o magia negra. **

-perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, solo me queda esperar que salga la luna pues tengo todos los ingredientes, ya veras Kid Flash te arrepentirás por la broma que me hiciste- dijo sumamente feliz pero con una sonrisa maligna.

A las 00:00 horas se veía a dos chicas trabajando en sus respectivas habitaciones, todo tenia que salir a la perfección, pues esta seria la mejor venganza de la historia. Una vez listo, Raven puso en un vaso un poco de la poción y se dirigió al cuarto de Chico Bestia, donde lo coloco en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, el resto el chico se encargaría, ella sabia que Beast Boy siempre tomaba agua a la noche y que tenia el sueño tan pesado que ni notaria que era no era agua, al ver su trabajo cumplido se volvió a su pieza para tomar un merecidísimo baño y dormir. Por otro lado Jinx al terminar el "perfume" hizo lo indicado y se dispuso a dormir, total su parte ya estaba hecha ahora solo quedaba eso, esperar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lo se, muy cortito pero voy a ir extendiéndolo de a poco, no creo que sean muy largos pero si lo suficiente. Quiero seguir los pasos de una escritora que me gusto mucho lo que hizo, voy a dejar preguntas al final para que me respondan, y a la vez si ustedes quieren hacerme una pregunta pueden hacerlo, yo con gusto respondo.**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Quieren otra pareja? ¿Cuál?**

**¿Este capitulo mejoro en comparación con el otro gramaticalmente?**

**¿Les gustan las parejas?**

**¿Qué piensan que sucederá al otro día? Digan sus conclusiones**

**Si quieren que ponga alguna idea suya, díganmelo y tratare de ponerla.**

**Me despido**

**Sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 pero antes contestare las preguntas que me hicieron:

**¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Teen Titans?: **es muy fácil, mi personaje favorito es Raven, porque es misteriosa y me recuerda mucho a mi en el sentido de ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones. Me encanta su personalidad y básicamente todo de ella.

**¿Qué pareja te gusta más?: **también es fácil, mi pareja favorita es Chico Bestia x Raven, simplemente la adoro, porque para mi son la pareja más complementaria que puede haber, también por el dicho "los que se pelean se quieren" y "del odio al amor hay un paso" aunque entre ellos no veo odio jeje. 

**¿Qué personaje odias?: **no odio a ningún personaje, pero la que no me cae bien es Terra, ¿porque? Puede sonar ridículo o ser una pavada pero es porque Chico Bestia mostró estar enamorado de ella o por lo menos le gustaba ¬¬ y yo no soporte eso, para mi no hay nadie mejor que Raven para él y tampoco me gusta que se haya ido con Slade aunque luego se arrepintiera.

**¿Qué es escribir para vos?: **para mi escribir es la manera de expresarme, con mis escritos transmito sentimientos y emociones que reprimo o no dejo salir, o que expreso poco. Adoro escribir es mi fascinación pero lo que mas me gusta es que la gente le guste lo que escribo.

**¿Por qué empecé a escribir?: **empecé a escribir hace tres años, al principio lo único que hacia era leer y así encontré esta pagina y al ver como todo el mundo escribía me dieron ánimos para hacerlo yo también. Aunque también fue porque quería ver si podía hacer esto, siempre quise encontrar algo que pueda hacer bien y entonces lo probé y me termino encantando.

**¿Qué es lo que mas disfrutas escribir y porque? (creo que así era la pregunta si esta mal, me lo dicen y vuelvo a contestar la pregunta: **pues adoro escribir todo lo que tenga que ver con anime, mi genero favorito es romance/humor aunque en realidad leo cualquier cosa jeje.

**¿Por qué?: **simplemente porque desde chiquita me a gustado el anime y cuando decidí escribir, quise combinar mis dos cosas preferidas jeje.

**¿Qué amas leer?: **amo leer novelas románticas o de drama, en realidad leo de todo un poco pero eso es lo que mas me gusta. También todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia o criaturas sobrenaturales o fantasiosas.

**¿Por qué?: **primero por ser una romántica total, segundo porque me parece muy interesante.

**¿Qué odias escribir?: **no tengo algo para odiar, pero si no me gusta escribir cosas con finales trágicos y odio la muerte de algún personaje.

**¿Por qué?: **porque me parece horrible, yo creo en los finales felices y me pone triste cuando algún personaje muere, por eso en mis fics a lo sumo hago sufrir al personaje o solo tiene algun castigo pero no muerte, eso es algo que me da miedo, en especial porque siempre me encariño con los personajes.

**¿Qué odias leer?: **odio leer cosas relacionado con las matemáticas y física, también cosas que están en ingles, un género que no leo mucho es el horror.

**¿Por qué?: **no me gustan esas materias, las detesto, y el horror porque soy muy miedosa y luego a la noche ya no puedo dormir.

Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo y espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 3: ¿FUNCIONO O NO FUNCIONO?**

Un nuevo día se alzaba en Jump City, y los habitantes de la torre T aun estaban durmiendo pues era temprano, pasemos al cuarto de nuestro protagonista, Chico Bestia se encontraba roncando literalmente patas para arriba y al lado de su cama en su mesita de luz se podía ver claramente un vaso que se supone contenía agua pero estaba vacío, por lo que es obvio que fue tomado a la noche. Este joven fue abriendo sus ojos de a poco sintiéndose un poco mareado pero al segundo paso, giro su vista al reloj que marcaba las 6:00 horas, muy temprano para él, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se levanto, vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para ingresar en ella se encontró con Raven preparándose un té. Se fue a la heladera y se sirvió en un plato tofu y se dispuso a comer, pero sentía que alguien lo miraba entonces levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos de Raven eso lo hizo sentirse nervioso.

-¿Sigues enojada?- pregunto.

-No- dijo con una voz calmada.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar para estar seguro.

-Si, me di cuenta que solo fue una broma, por eso ya te perdone-

-Gracias, me sacaste un peso de encima- dijo aliviado.

-Chico Bestia ¿Podríamos ir a la librería? Recuerda que era parte del trato que hicimos ayer- comento Raven.

-Claro, vamos ahora, antes que se levanten los otros- expreso Beast Boy. Así ambos salieron directo a la librería donde Raven estuvo como dos horas mirando libros hasta que encontró el que buscaba y entonces se marcharon a la torre. Ya eran las 9:00 hs y cuando llegaron los otros titanes estaban ya despiertos todos en la sala.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo Chico Bestia contento.

-Hola amigos ¿Dónde estuvieron?- interrogo la otra joven del grupo llamada Starfire.

-En la Librería Star, Raven quería un libro y yo le acompañe- comento el chico verde.

-¿Entonces ya se contentaron? ¡Que bien! Me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, yo me voy a meditar- dijo Raven yéndose a la terraza. Los otros se quedaron charlando.

-¿No notan a Raven algo diferente hoy?- pregunto Beast Boy.

-No, para mí esta igual que siempre- respondió Cyborg.

-Supongo que tienes razón- contesto Garfield aun inseguro.

Raven estaba en la azotea pero contradiciendo lo que había dicho, no estaba meditando si no que pensaba en cierto chico que todos conocemos.

-"_Me pregunto si la poción ya surgió efecto, no note ningún cambio en el, pero creo que debo ser yo quien actúe, y tengo la manera perfecta"._

En la torre T del este, las cosas tampoco estaban muy diferentes, Kid Flash estaba igual que siempre, pero Jinx ya había previsto esto, y tenia justo lo que necesitaba para ver si el hechizo había dado resultado. Lentamente se iba dirigiendo a su presa pero un sonido que venia desde su cinturón la detuvo, era su comunicador, así que saliendo de la cocina se fue a su cuarto para hablar mejor. Al fijarse en el aparato se dio cuenta que la llamada era de nada más y nada menos que Raven.

-¿Qué quieres Raven?- pregunto extrañada.

-Quería ver si podías venir hoy a la torre, necesito que me ayudes a preparar mi venganza contra Chico Bestia- contesto Raven.

-¿También te hizo una broma por el día de los inocentes?- interrogo Jinx.

-Mas que eso, me mintió, y se lo tomo como broma, ¿A ti te hicieron también una broma?-

-Si, el tonto de Kid Flash me engaño, para caer en su estúpida broma, pero ya me encargue de eso, ayer hice un hechizo para vengarme de él- comento la ex villana.

-Yo prepare una pócima, pero necesito ayuda para poder llevar acabo la venganza- dijo Raven, contándole su plan.

-No te preocupes te ayudare, y de paso será la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Flash, lo llevare para que ambos sufran juntos, nos vemos a la noche.

-Esta bien, yo Hare que los otros salgan a pasear para que así nadie se entere de lo que planeamos.

-Nos vemos- y corto la comunicación, con una sonrisa malvada en su cara, se retiro a seguir con el plan, todo tenia que salir a la perfección, los chicos no sabrían lo que se les venia encima.

Eran las 6:00 horas de la tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, Raven estaba en la puerta esperando que apareciera su amiga (N/A: para poder seguir con los planes del fic, necesitaba que ellas dos fueran amigas, así que piensen que desde que Jinx se unió a los titanes ella y Raven se hicieron amigas.). Estaba comenzando a aburrirse hasta que vio una gran nube de polvo que venia hacia su dirección y de una paro, al disiparse el polvo se dio cuenta que eran Kid Flash y Jinx.

-Hola Raven- saludo Kid Flash, aun con el ojo morado.

-Hola-dijo con su acostumbrada voz monótona.

-Oyaho Rave, ¿ya se fueron todos?- pregunto Jinx con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Si, Robin, Cyborg y Starfire se fueron a ver una película así que solo estamos Chico Bestia y yo, pasen vamos al comedor ahí esta él- explico Raven. Y así los tres se fueron al lugar mencionado donde encontraron a Chico Bestia jugando en los videojuegos, rápidamente Kid Flash se sentó junto a el, para también jugar, mientras que las chicas con una sonrisa disimulada se fueron hacia la habitación de Raven para preparar todo. La hora de la venganza recién comenzaría a la noche.

Eran las 8:00 horas, los chicos (N/A: con esto me refiero a Chico Bestia y Kid Flash, y las chicas son Raven y Jinx) estaban frente al televisor jugando videojuegos cuando de repente se apaga la pantalla y todo queda a oscuras, entonces sienten que algo los pega al sillón, tratan de levantarse pero no lo logran, justo en ese momento se prenden las luces, y aparecen las chicas con una mirada que no presagia nada bueno, y con un libro en la mano.

-Hola chicos- saluda Jinx bastante feliz.

-Oye ¿Ustedes apagaron la TV?- reclamo ofendido Beast Boy.

-Si, porque ahora no necesitaran jugar-respondió Raven, con una sonrisa nunca antes vista.

-¿Qué planean?- dijeron ellos.

-Venganza- respondieron al mismo tiempo ellas.

-Pero, nosotros no les hicimos nada- se animo a contestar Chico Bestia.

-Nos mintieron y engañaron ¿eso les parece nada?- interrogo Jinx.

-¡Solo fue una broma! ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirlo para que entiendan?- comento Kid Flash.

-Además, pensé que ya me habías perdonado- expreso Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a Raven.

-Te mentí, no quería que sospecharas de lo que estábamos planeando- contesto Raven.

-Pero basta de hablar, es hora de actuar- dijo Jinx.

-¿Qué nos harán?- preguntaron asustados los chicos.

-Les empezaremos por explicar en que consiste todo, Chico Bestia, ayer a la noche prepare una poción la cual tu tomaste y ahora ya debe haber hecho efecto- comenzó la explicación Raven.

-Kid Flash, yo hice un hechizo para cumplir deseos, que ya debe también hecho efecto- continuo Jinx.

-Ahora los efectos de la poción son los siguientes: es un suero de la verdad que hace que tengas que decir toda la verdad a la persona que preparo la poción, también tiene otro efecto que es que puedo ordenarte todo lo que quiera y tu tendrás que obedecer-

-El hechizo me cumplió mi deseo, que consistía en que tengas que hacer todo lo que yo te diga sin oponerte hasta que yo decida cuando parar-

-Así que tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias- siguió diciendo Raven.

-No pueden escapar y tendrán que obedecernos- terminaron las dos juntas.

-¿Quieren decir que tenemos que obedecer sus ordenes?- manifestó Chico Bestia aun más asustado que antes.

-Si, exactamente, y eso nos lleva al principio de nuestra venganza, como ven están sentados sin poder moverse, debido a un hechizo que yo lance, encontrado en el libro que compre esta mañana- explico Raven.

-Y se quedaran ahí toda la noche viendo…-sonidos de tambores- ¡Barney y sus amigos!-

-¡NO TODO MENOS ESO!- gritaron los pobres jóvenes aterrados.

-Jajaja y luego llegara la segunda parte, donde rebelaran sus mas profundos secretos- comento malvadamente Jinx.

-Así que disfruten del programa y nos vemos a la mañana. Y así las chicas salieron del lugar, mientras que los chicos trataban de moverse aunque no podían. Y cuando la canción comenzó se horrorizaron mas. "_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestras mentes…_

_-_¡No sal de ella!- grito Chico Bestia-

_Y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente, el le brinda su amistad a grandes y pequeños, después de la escuela juegan todos muy contentos…"_

_-_¡Yo no quiero ser amigo de esa cosa!- dijo Kid Flash traumado.

-¡Yo no quiero aprender, tampoco quiero jugar con eso!- exclamo Chico Bestia.

-¡AYUDENNOS!- siguieron gritando toda la noche. Las chicas se reían viendo por una pantalla gigante desde el cuarto de Cyborg, hasta que se durmieron, después de todo la diversión recién comenzaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Eso fue todo por hoy realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo la ultima parte, no se me ocurría como comenzar la tortura de los chicos, pero esta idea me termino gustando jeje. Y espérense mas torturas y vergüenzas para los chicos, pero no se preocupen ellos no serán los únicos, las chicas también sufrirán pero de diferente manera.**

**-Yo tengo una objeción- oí una voz decir atrás mío, me voltee y me encontré de frente con Chico Bestia.**

**-¿Cuál es Garfield?- pregunte curiosa.**

**-¡Como se te ocurre ponernos algo tan horrible de tortura!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.**

**-Se lo tenían bien merecido, en especial tu, que le mentiste a Raven- dije como respuesta.**

**-Pero ponernos Barney es demasiado, nadie merece castigo tan cruel- me reclamo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-Jajaja, y esto es solamente el principio, ya verán, los Hare sufrir mucho mas- reí con ganas.**

**-¿Qué te hemos hecho?- exclamo dramáticamente.**

**-No es algo contra ti, solo que esto es para todos los chicos que se atreven a hacerles bromas a las mujeres, y ustedes fueron los elegidos para representarlos- le explique.**

**-¡Es injusto!- **

**-Pues te aguantas, y cállate que tengo que hacer las preguntas-al ver que no iba a abrir más la boca, continúe- estas son las preguntas:**

**¿Se esperaban esto de venganza?**

**¿Les causo risa?**

**¿Quieren mas torturas para ellos? Si quieren pueden darme ideas.**

**¿Les gustaría que Raven sepa cocinar? Tengo una idea muy graciosa de esto.**

**¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?**

**Esas son todas las preguntas por ahora, recuerden que ustedes también pueden hacerme sus preguntas. También quiero decir que si ustedes quieren participar del fic, o aparecer envíenme un correo o MPs diciéndome sus datos, como nombre, personalidad, etc. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo cap, y les aviso que puede que me tarde un poco en ese porque mi mamá se lleva la compu por una semana y me quedo sin Internet, sepan comprender.**

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: COCINA TORTUOSA**

Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala, para ver cómo estaban los chicos, al entrar al lugar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ellos ya no estaban en el sillón, sino que estaban en el suelo, y por cómo se veían parecía que consiguieron traumarlos. Raven se acerco a Chico Bestia para saber cómo estaba, mientras que Jinx se acercaba a Kid Flash.

-¿Chico Bestia estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada aunque lo aparentaba.

-"_Te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré, mi cariño yo te doy"-_ cantaba meciéndose para adelante y atrás.

Por el otro lado Flash al ver a Jinx corrió a abrazarla gritando: "abrazo amistoso" al sentir los brazos alrededor de ella, Jinx quedo paralizada, levantando su vista se topo con la mirada del joven, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, y acercaron sus rostros pero justo en ese momento escucharon un ruido y se voltearon a ver encontrándose a Raven con la mano levantada y a Chico Bestia en el suelo con la mejilla marcada y roja.

-¡Despierta de una vez!- dijo Raven, luego de darle la cachetada, haciendo que en un instante el chico volviera en sí, y Kid Flash al ver esto también salió de su ensoñación-

-¿Por qué me pegas? Encima que nos pusieron a ver eso- exclamo Chico Bestia enojado.

-¡Era para que volvieras a la normalidad idiota!- le reprocho ella.

-Además, eso es solo el principio, no crean que eso era todo, esto recién comienza- expreso Jinx con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto solo por una pequeña broma? No tienen sentido del humor- comento Flash.

-Se lo merecen por hacernos una broma cuando saben que las odiamos- dijo Raven- "_aunque fue más que una pequeña broma, nos engañaron y mintieron"- _pensó-

-Ahora viene la segunda parte, y esta es mucho peor- manifestó Jinx riendo de la cara que pusieron.

-¿Qué nos harán?- interrogo con miedo Chico Bestia.

-Sencillo, tendrán que comer lo que les preparemos- expreso Raven.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto Bestita verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Sí, me enseño una persona muy importante para mí- respondió ella.

-Pero eso no es tortura, a nosotros nos encanta comer- dijo Kid Flash.

-Nunca dijimos que cocinaríamos algo que les guste- contesto Jinx maliciosamente.

-Ahora siéntense y esperen a que este todo listo- y enseguida los chicos sintieron una fuerza que los impulsaba a sentarse.

Raven saco un montón de cosas de la heladera y la alacena, y se dispuso a cocinar, Jinx la ayudaba por supuesto. Ellos trataban de observar lo que ellas hacían, pero era imposible ya que Raven puso una barrera que no los dejaba ver. Después de que pasaron una hora y media, la comida estuvo lista, la barrera desapareció y frente a ellos aparecieron sus platillos. Ahora hay que aclarar que los platillos lucían muy bien, el primer plato contenía una carne bien jugosa con una salsa que lucía deliciosa. El otro platillo era nada más y nada menos que tofu pero este parecía mucho mas delicioso que los que el chico verde compraba. Los chicos podrían disfrutar mucho de esta comida si no fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que estaban con la persona equivocada.

-¡No voy a comer carne!- exclamo Chico Bestia mientras lanzaba miradas al plato de Flash, quien a su vez hacia lo mismo con el plato del otro.

-No es que tengan opción- contesto Jinx aun con la sonrisa malvada.

-Les ordenamos que coman la comida sin dejar nada en el plato- y entonces volvieron a sentir que una fuerza movía sus cuerpos y comenzaron a comer, con ganas de querer vomitar pero lo hicieron, tan pronto terminaron la comida sintieron sus cuerpos libres y salieron corriendo al baño a vomitar la comida.

-¿Qué les pusiste a sus comidas Raven?- pregunto Jinx curiosa.

-Simple, les agregue varios condimentos como mucha pimienta y sal, además de un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia que Starfire me dio la otra vez- comento la chica de capa azul.

-Eres malvada, por cierto ¿Qué paso con ellos? Se suponía que tenían que venir ayer a la noche- expreso la otra.

-Digamos que recibieron una llamada donde se ganaron un viaje a Italia para tres personas, Robin me llamo y le dije que no teníamos ningún problema que viajen, que nosotros cuidábamos la torre y la ciudad, también les dije que ustedes nos ayudarían y bueno aceptaron y se marcharon, volverán en dos semanas- explico Raven.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué haremos ahora de venganza?- volvió a preguntar Jinx.

-Pues pensaba que podríamos llevarlos al parque de diversiones- contesto la peli azul.

-¡Claro! Y de paso al zoológico, Kid Flash le tiene miedo a los animales como serpientes y leones- comento la peli rosada.

-Bueno, esperemos a la noche que tengan un momento de descanso- manifestó Raven.

-Buena idea, mientras vamos a tu cuarto a ver que les haremos hacer allí- y así ambas fueron a prepararse para ese día lleno de aventuras; mientras que los chicos seguían en el baño-

En el aeropuerto, se encontraba bajando del avión una joven muy linda, abajo la esperaba otra chica también muy bonita, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque una más sarcástica que otra cosa-

-Por fin estamos aquí ¿no?- comento la primera.

-Sí, aquí se encuentra tu prima ¿no?- interrogo la segunda.

-Exacto, por fin después de tantos años la veré- contesto la más alta.

-Y yo podre divertirme en este planeta, será divertido ver qué tipo de personas son los terrícolas- expreso la más baja-

-Primero vamos con mi prima, luego tendrás tiempo de buscar alguna victima para ti- y así ambas se marcharon al lugar que querían ir, sin sospechar la sorpresa que le darían a esas personas.

CONTINUARÁ,,,

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este cap., en realidad no salió como me lo imaginaba y para mí no es nada gracioso, pero ustedes deciden. Es cortito el cap. porque no me gusta escribir en un cyber pero como no quería tardar mucho en actualizar lo hice así.

¿Se esperaban esto? La idea me la dio una de ustedes.

¿Quiénes serán estos dos nuevos personajes? La primera yo sé quien es, la segunda aun tengo que verlo.

¿Me dan más ideas para el próximo capitulo? Se los agradecería un montón.

Eso es todo, no se olviden que pueden dejarme sus preguntas que yo les contestare.

**NOTA: necesito una persona para que sea el segundo personaje, sino me la dan no podre continuar pronto el cap., ya que me tardo mucho en crear un personaje nuevo, tienen que mandarme sus características y yo veo si quedan para el personaje.**

**Pueden pasar a leer mis song fics, "amiga mía" y "que bolú" y dejen reviews plis, para saber si les gusto. Eso es todo ya tengo una genial idea para los otros dos caps. Que vienen pero me gustaría ver sus ideas también.**

**Nos vemos**

**Sayonara **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: UN DIA DE ¿DIVERCION O TEMOR?**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas le ordenaron a los chicos salir de la torre, ellos no pudiendo negarse aceptaron y entonces se fueron. Raven quiso ir a al parque de diversiones y se llevo a Chico Bestia con ella, mientras que Jinx fue a el zoológico con Kid Flash.

-----------------------------------------------------PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES-------------------------------------------

Chico Bestia casi le da un infarto al ver todos los juegos que allí habían, cada uno más grande que otro, solo esperaba que a Raven no se le ocurriera querer subirse a uno de los altos…

-vamos a...! Ese!- exclamo señalando una montaña rusa bien grande.

-¿No quieres ir primero a un juego más suave?- pregunto Chico Bestia asustado al ver el tamaño del juego.

-Nop, quiero ir a ese juego y no se diga más- y así arrastro al chico hacia el juego, una vez allí se sentaron y se pusieron las barras de protección, estaba por comenzar.

-¿El juego es seguro?- interrogo Chico Bestia al maquinista.

-Totalmente, solo ha habido 8 heridos y un muerto- respondió el hombre.

-Eso no me da confianza- dijo para sí mismo Bestia.

-Tranquilo, solo es un juego, nada va a pasarte- comento Raven.

El juego dio inicio, al principio fue suave hasta que llego a la sima y ahí…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito Chico Bestia al ir bajando en picada, mientras que Raven solo sentía el viento sobre su cara sin darle importancia.

-No es para tanto- expreso después de dar una vuelta en círculo.

-¡Quiero bajar! ¡Auxilio! ¡Esta cosa va cada vez más rápido!- seguía gritando Bestita.

-Qué bueno que te des cuenta- contesto Raven contenta de que su plan este funcionando.

Así duro 15 minutos el juego hasta que bajaron.

-¡Tierra!- exclamo el joven al salir del lugar, besando el suelo, pero al levantarse empezó a sentirse mal y sin poder evitarlo vomito en su camisa.

-¡Qué asco!- manifestó Raven- ven, vamos a limpiar tu remera y se dirigieron a uno de los baños.

-Esta experiencia no se me olvidara nunca- expreso Chico Bestia.

--------------------------------------------------------ZOOLOGICO-----------------------------------------------------------

Jinx y Kid Flash estaban viendo a todos los animales que estaban allí, el joven estaba contento pensando que ella ya se había olvidado de la broma y ahora solo quería divertirse…que herrado estaba.

-Kid ya vuelo voy un ratito al baño- y se fue, Kid Flash comenzó a caminar entre los muchos lugares de animales hasta que llego cerca del serpentario, y de pronto sintió como alguien lo empujaba y caía allí. Al verse dentro se encontró rodeado de millones de serpientes una más grande que la otra, y se puso pálido, ahora recordaba que le tenía fobia a las serpientes…

-¡Ayuda!- comenzó a gritar, de tan asustado que estaba ni recordaba que podía usar sus poderes para salir de allí.-tranquilo Flash son solo serpientes si no te mueves no te harán nada, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Tienen hambre y su comida preferida soy yo! ¡Auxilio!-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Jinx afuera del lugar pero cerca de donde estaba.

-Jinx ¡gracias a Dios! Por favor ¡sálvame!- imploro Flash.

-Lo hare si me prometes que nunca más me volverás a hacer una broma y quiero una habitación más grande en la torre- contesto ella negociando.

-Está bien ¡hare lo que sea pero sácame de aquí!- exclamo.

-De acuerdo- y entonces entro en el serpentario y usando sus poderes aparto a las serpientes del joven y lo agarro llevándolo a la salida.

-¡Gracias!- grito contento Flash agarrándola de la cintura y dándole vueltas sin parar.

-¡Ya suéltame tonto!- manifestó Jinx un poco mareada.

-Bueno- dijo soltándola.

-Vayámonos a buscar a los otros se hace tarde- comento la chica.

-Dale- y se marcharon en busca de sus amigos.

--------------------------------------------PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES----------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Chico Bestia puedes hacer algo mejor que eso- comento Raven viendo el intento fallido de su amigo de encestar una pelota en la red.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo- expreso Bestita.

-Bueno fue un caso perdido- dijo Raven al ver que perdía en el juego.

-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad- manifestó Chico Bestia pero al ver algo cerca de allí dijo- espérame un ratito ya vengo-

Raven se quedo allí parada esperando que Chico Bestia volviera, hasta que sintió algo en su cuello al bajar la mirada se encontró que tenia puesto un hermoso collar allí con una gema violeta en el centro.

-La vi en uno de los puestos y pensé que era perfecta para ti- comento Chico Bestia sonriendo.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…creo que…gracias- fue lo único capaz de decir Raven.

-No hay de que, vámonos ya se hace tarde y seguro que los otros ya nos están esperando. Ambos se marcharon y se encontraron con los otros, que efectivamente los estaban esperando y juntos ya todos se fueron hacia la torre titán. Al entrar en ella se llevaron la sorpresa de que las luces de la sala estaban prendidas y que adentro se encontraban dos personas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- exclamo Raven al percatarse de quienes eran las intrusas.

-¿Qué acaso no estás feliz de verme…¿prima?- contesto una de las chicas.

-¿prima?- gritaron los otros tres titanes.

Parece que las sorpresas aun no acaban…ya veremos qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, al final me gusto como quedo.

¿Qué les parecieron las fobias de los chicos?

¿Les pareció cruel lo que les hicieron hacer las chicas?

¿Fue gracioso?

¿Raven tiene prima? En el próximo cap se sabe quién es ella

¿La otra chica quién es? Aun ni yo misma lo sé, estoy trabajando en eso

¿No les pareció dulce el acto de Chico Bestia? Ya quisiera yo que me regalen eso

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado. Agradezco a todas las personas que me mandar reviews son lo que me motiva a continuar el fic. Les reitero que pueden hacerme preguntas si es lo que quieren y aun está en pie la propuesta de que una de ustedes sea mi segundo personaje.

Nos vemos la próxima.

**AVISO: ACABO DE VOLVER DE UN VIAJE PERO ESTE CAPITULO YA LO TENÍA ESCRITO ANTES DE IRME, LAMENTO LA DEMORA. MUY PRONTO CREARE OTRO SONG FIC ESPERENLO.**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclairmer: los personajes no me pertenecen excepto una de las primas de Raven la otra es de una amiga mía. Que disfruten el cap:**

**CAPITULO 6: LAS PRIMAS DE RAVEN**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- exclamo Raven al percatarse de quienes eran las intrusas.

-¿Qué acaso no estás feliz de verme…¿prima?- contesto una de las chicas.

-¿Prima?- gritaron los otros tres titanes.

-Hemos viajado desde muy lejos solo para verte Raven- expreso la otra de cabellos y ojos castaños.

-No seas cínica Remula ustedes solo vienen cuando quieren molestar- dijo Raven.

-Jajaja no negamos eso primita pero esta vez en verdad queríamos verte- dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Raven ¿nos puedes explicar quienes son ellas?- pregunto Kid Flash.

-Kawaiii- grito Remula acercándose a Flash y abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo que Jinx sintiera ira al ver eso sin saber la razón.

-¡Oye suéltalo!- demando separándolos de un tirón.

-Jejeje gomen- se disculpo ella pero acotando en su mente aquella actitud, tal vez le serviría luego.

-Ellas son Fernanda Roth y Remula Black y como escucharon son mis primas- explico Raven.

-¿Pero porque ella tiene un apellido diferente al tuyo?- pregunto Chico Bestia mirando a la castaña.

-Eso es porque somos primas de parte de madre-contesto Remula.

-Aja, ahora quiero hablar un momento a solas con ustedes, así que nos vamos a mi habitación- dijo Raven.

-Ok, te esperamos aquí- comento Jinx.

Las primas se fueron hacia el lugar indicado y se sentaron en la cama.

-Muy bien quiero que me digan la verdadera razón por la que están acá- exigió la gótica.

-¿Acaso no podemos venir a visitar a nuestra prima favorita?- interrogo Fernanda

-Eso ni tú te lo crees- fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-La verdad es que nos enteramos de lo que paso con ese chico verde y quisimos venir a ayudarte con tu venganza- comento Remula.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-

-Fácil teniendo en cuenta que ambas podemos leer las mentes de las personas- dijo Fernanda.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? Ustedes nunca vienen si no es con un objetivo claro-

-Si tenemos una misión pero eso por ahora no te incumbe lo que si debes saber es que te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites para hacerles pagar a ellos su "pequeña bromita"- expreso Remula.

-¿Tienen alguna idea?- pregunto Raven con una sonrisa macabra.

-Muchas primita tú solo escucha- comenzó Fernanda.

--------------------------------------------------- O -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 19:00 hs exactamente y la torre titán estaba vacía excepto por Chico Bestia y Kid Flash que jugaban video juegos en la sala.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán las chicas?- dijo Bestia.

-Desde que las primas de Raven llegaron no salieron del cuarto hasta que simplemente vinieron y dijeron que se iban de compras- comento Kid Flash pensativo.

-Eso me parece raro, Raven odia ir de compras ¿será que estarán tramando algo?- interrogo Chico Bestia temiendo irse a dormir y despertar con una serpiente en su cuello.

-No lo creo porque si fuera así ya hubieran hecho algo- contesto Flash sin darle importancia.

-Cierto- acoto el verde. Y siguieron jugando.

--------------------------------------------------------- O -----------------------------------------------------------------

-Raven ¿estás segura que podemos confiar en ellas?- pregunto Jinx a su amiga.

-Si se refiere a bromas ellas son expertas- respondió Raven.

Más adelante se encontraban las otras dos jóvenes conversando.

-¿Te das cuenta que no sospechan nada?- comento Remula.

-Mejor así, ellas no pueden saber nuestra otra razón para estar aquí- dijo Fernanda.

-Nos costara un poco lograrlo, parecen muy resentidas por lo ocurrido- manifestó la castaña.

-Vaya y me lo dice "ángel de corazones"-

-Jajaja que yo sea Cupido no significa que mi tarea sea sencilla-

-Bueno lo mejor será trabajar sin que sospechen y mientras nos podemos divertir un poco ¿ya encontraste alguna victima para ti?-

-Sip, esa chica Jinx será la elegida vi como se puso cuando abrase a Flash ahí ya tengo mi ración de diversión-

-Jajaja pues suerte entonces-

-El plan ya esta trazado ¿no?- dijo Raven llegando hacia ellas.

-Claro, ahora solo queda que sea bien de noche para llevarlo a cabo- comento Fernanda.

-Que la diversión comience- expreso feliz Remula pero con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro la cual copiaron las otras.

Pobres de los chicos que no saben lo que les espera, ahora que están nuevas integrantes se unieron las cosas se pondrán muy buenas, claro lo que no sospechan las chicas es que ellas también tienen otros planes y no es sobre una venganza. ¿Qué pasara ahora?.

Continuará…

Primero que todo quiero pedir una ENORME disculpa por no haber actualizado hace tanto tiempo pero me ocurrieron muchas cosas, la inspiración se fue y mis exámenes finales comenzaron así que me fue imposible actualizar. En segundo lamento que el cap sea tan corto pero necesitaba esto como una introducción para el siguiente capítulo donde ahí empieza lo bueno. Ahora las preguntas:

¿Les gustaron los nuevos personajes?

¿Qué será lo que planean hacer las chicas?

¿Cuál es la misión que tienen las primas de Raven?

¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?

Bueno con eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan leyendo y nuevamente mil disculpas por la tardanza, tratare de actualizar más seguido ahora que tengo vacaciones.

Se despide de ustedes: Remula Black


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclairmer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen excepto una de las primas de Raven la otra es de una amiga mía. Que disfruten el capitulo:_

_**Capitulo 7: La venganza es de color Amarillo y Rosa**_

_**Primera Parte: La ejecución del Plan**_

Llego la noche y con ella cuatro chicas se pusieron manos a la obra. Agarrando todas las cosas que habían comprado en el día se dirigieron en grupos de dos hacia la habitación de cada uno de los chicos.

• **Con Raven y Fernanda:**

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?— se quejó Raven guardando en una bolsa toda la ropa de Chico Bestia.

—quieres vengarte ¿no? Pues hay que sacrificarse— contestó su prima tirando en la bolsa de basura un calzoncillo, no pudiendo evitar la mueca de asco— ¿Qué tu novio no puede limpiar un poco aquí? Mas que una habitación es un chiquero—

—Primero no es mi novio, segundo no puedes pedirle a una _bestia_ que limpie lo que es parte de una— recalcó la palabra bestia con enojo, ahí había doble sentido.

—Bueno no importa, esto valdrá la pena, ya quiero que sea de día— comentó asentado su sonrisa malvada al sacar varias cosas de color amarillo de la mochila que habían traído.

—Comprobaremos si el color verde es compatible con el amarillo— se rió internamente Raven tirando lo ultimo que faltaba a la bolsa y marchándose lentamente una vez cumplido lo que debían hacer.

• **Con Jinx y Remula:**

—¡Que divertido es esto!— exclamo Remula sacando la ropa de Flash para ponerlo en la bolsa de basura y poniendo en su lugar lo que había comprado en el shopping.

—¡Todo aquí huele a él!— dijo olfateando una remera y mirando las reacciones de la otra.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?— demando con una vena en la frente— no tienes derecho a estar oliendo su ropa—

—¿Y tu? ¿Acaso no te agrada tocar y ver las pertenencias de Kid Flash?— interrogó maliciosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— gritó avergonzada.

—Y entonces ¿porque estas sonrojada?— inquirió "inocentemente".

—¡Deja de hacer preguntas y mejor terminemos con esto de una vez!— cortó la conversación Jinx no queriendo profundizar mas en el tema, mas por el hecho de no saber porque se encontraba así que por otra cosa.

—Ok, ok, no te sulfures si tu dices que no te gusta Flash te creo— expresó Remula sonriéndole como quien sabe algo que otro no y agregando en tono casual— entonces no creo que te importe si trato de conquistarlo ¿verdad?—

—¡¿Qué?— vociferó incrédula ¿conquistar a Kid Flash? SOBRE SU CADAVER pero… ¿que le importaba si lo enamoraba o no? Si a ella no le gustaba… ¿cierto?— ¿Qué me esta pasando?—

- O -

La noche pasó rápidamente y el día trajo consigo una agradable melodía para los oídos de las chicas…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ? —.

Al parecer el plan había dado resultado y eso que aun faltaba mucho para que los sufrimientos de los chicos se acabaran.

Después de todo: la venganza es un plato que se sirve caliente, pero… si pasa el tiempo puede enfriarse… y los papeles cambiar….

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

Bueno, hay que leer.

Continuará…

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_**¿Merezco que Alguien me deje un reviews? No, no lo merezco -.- es más debería recibir virus.**_

_**¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡En serio! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ToT**_

_**Pero no me dejaba subir el capítulo -.- al final me rendí y le pedí a una amiga que lo subiera por mí.**_

_**Ni modo. Están en todo su derecho de no comentar, pues les hice esperar mucho para este capítulo de cuarta que es re corto.**_

_**Gomen, en serio. Pero yo ya dije que no soy de las que deja un fic inconcluso y por eso estoy decidida a terminar este.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye Bye!**_

_**Parte 2: Las sorpresas Coloridas**_

_**Mucho horror, mucha risa y sobre todo ¡Mucho Rosado y Amarillo!**_

_**¿Los colores combinaran? Quien sabe xD**_


End file.
